Reawaking
by ButterflyKika
Summary: Nimueh lives once again. This time however she does not have her sights on Uther's death. Merlin's raw power has captured her attention and has turned her simple interest in him to obsession. As she claims it, Merlin shall be hers, no matter what.
1. Prolouge: New Life

**Hey guys... so umm... any ideas on how I could NOT come up with story ideas? They kindda just pop up in there now...**

**I own no one, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Purgatory was not all that bad, just boring. Nimueh sighed lightly before running her fingertips across surface of the water she was sitting near. The sight of a sleeping Merlin floated up to her.

The look on her face was that of a woman obsessed with the object in their sight. Merlin was this prized object. He had been strong enough to kill her, the first whose power exceeded her own. Her hand ran along his features in an affectionate manner. She wanted him all to herself, forget his destiny with Arthur.

"My dearest Merlin…" She said her voice soft as a smile formed on her lips. "We shall meet again soon…" Her smile only grew as a bright light sprang up behind her. She stood and walked towards it.

"You shall be mine…" She said before stepping through the light.

* * *

Merlin had been sleeping peacefully and then it turned into him twisting and turning before he snapped upright panting lightly in a panic. He thought over his dream wishing it to be just that.

_Morgause had been standing over an alter with a woman unknown to him tied up on it. Morgause was chanting and suddenly an archway filled with light only to have Nimueh step out of it. Morgause picked up a dagger and held it above the nameless woman._

"_The balance of magic demands a life for a life!" Morgause cried out causing the woman to now look terrified. "I give Avalon this life in exchange for Nimueh! May she live once more with greater power than before!" With that she plunged the blade into the heart of the bound woman. Magic whipped up around them and began to disintegrate the now dead woman and somehow made Nimueh seem more real, more alive._

"_I thank you for this new life…" Nimueh said her smile still in place. "However our interests are not the same. I shall work toward my own ends." She turned and began to walk away from the site._

"_Might I be able to learn of your interest?" Morgause asked calmly. Nimueh paused and turned to answer._

"_I wish for someone…" Nimueh said her voice the complete definition of calm. "Once I have them, your path will be more clear…" She turned and continued on her way. Yes she would claim her prize with this new life of hers, or prevent others from having it._

Merlin frowned rubbing his face in his hands trying to push the memory out of his mind. He had never had visions before, and hoped he wasn't starting to have them. He remembered Nimueh very well, and did not want to face her ever again. As for this person she desired, he had a very strange and strong feeling about who it was. It was a thought that disturbed him greatly.

* * *

**R&R! Sorry for shortness!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lady Found

**Right... So now I know where I am going with this. I have decided to place this after Season 3. So if you do not want spoilers, TURN BACK NOW.**

**I do not own BBC's Merlin. Please enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

A royal court with colors of rich blues and soft whites dressing the walls and throne, a King sat looking as if he had lost his greatest treasure. He was an aged man, clearly nearly as old as Uther. The opening of the doors caught his attention as a knight marched in and bowed deeply. "Sire! " He said barely able to contain himself. "The Lady Jolene has been found!"

The King stood quickly. "Where is she?" He demanded descending his throne and taking long strides to the man.

"In her chambers resting." The man answered quickly. "She arrived late last night and requested that you only be told in the morning. She wanted sleep claiming she had run all day and night just to get home."

"Very good." The King said beginning to grin. "Alert our friends and the Kingdom! A celebration must be done. "Invite our friends in Camelot. They have known of our sorrow and helped us search. They should be invited to a grand feast to honor her return! This is a glorious day!"

* * *

Uther sat on his throne while a royal messenger gave him the invitation to Alysa's Lands. Uther read it over carefully before smiling himself. "It is good to hear that he has found her." He said reading it over again. "Tell him we would be honored to pay a visit and he can expect us in four days time." The messenger bowed and left the room to relay the answer.

Uther turned to Arthur. "Make ready to leave." He ordered. "We shall bring only a few select Knights and servants. Choose wisely, we may be at peace, but that does not mean something could spring up. Alysa is more relaxed about the issue of magic. He does not yet know just how evil it truly is. We must be on our guard."

* * *

Arthur was pacing around his room as Merlin packed the several trunks that had been brought up by other servants. "This is most strange!" He finally said causing Merlin to look up from his work.

"I'm sorry, but what is so strange?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. "A King has been reunited with his lost daughter and wishes to celebrate it with the Kingdom that had helped him find her."

"We all thought the Lady Jolene was dead though." Arthur replied sitting in his chair. "And now she has returned. It's amazing. She never had any form of athletic skill, much like you, and yet still she had been able to free herself and make it home!"

Merlin frowned at being called weak again. He was anything but weak. "Well sometimes if a person really sets their mind to something, they can do anything." He said with a shrug. "She must have really wanted to get home."

"Yeah…" Arthur said thinking it over. "Be sure to tell Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon that they are to come along. They need to be ready to leave shortly." Merlin beamed as he quickly sprinted off to tell the five men just that. At least he would have a few people he could talk openly to.

* * *

**I thank everyone that tossed me ideas. I have decided to combine a few for this. Please keep feeding me ideas as I plan to make this a series that will last until I get bored with it. Again I thank you. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Innocent Jokes

**Right here is another chapter my dears! I worked on making it longer and threw in some character interaction.**

**Since Percival was rather quiet in the episode he was introduced I just winged him. It is most likely not as BBC intends him.**

**I own nothing, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door he had come to. Lancelot answered it quickly. "Merlin!" He said beaming at the sight of his friend. "Come in. What is going on I have been hearing word of a trip."

"Yes, Arthur sent me to tell you to pack for it." Merlin said grinning in return as he entered the room. "I've been told we will be gone for nearly a month. I have already told Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon. I am going to Percival next." He let out a yawn. He had not been able to get back to sleep after he had woken up last night.

"You feeling alright?" Lancelot asked noticing how tired he seemed.

"Fine, just had a bad dream." Merlin said dismissing it. "Couldn't get to sleep after it, that's all."

"Want to tell me about it?" Lancelot asked now working on gathering his things.

"I do believe I told you about Nimueh and how I killed her?" Merlin questioned, with a nod from the man he continued. "Well last night I had a dream that both Morgana and Morgause had brought her back to life. It isn't the first time I had that one though. The last time was about a week ago. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me. I don't want those three to team up."

"Yet both Morgause and Nimueh are dead." Lancelot said recalling both what he had witnessed and been told. "You don't have anything to fear about the three of them teaming up. I am sure your mind is just trying to sort everything out. You have been through a lot. If you ever need to talk about it, just let me know."

"Yeah, thanks." Merlin said glad to have someone he could really talk to about this. "Well, I need to go see Sir Percival now." He gave Lance a small wave and left to go a few halls down.

Merlin raised a hand before grinning. He glanced about at the few servants in the hall. Sir Percival was a very quiet man with a face that hinted that he was very serious. That along with his build made for a fairly intimidating picture. He knocked loudly on the door and placed his hands on his hips. Percival opened the door and saw Merlin standing there grinning like a loon.

Lancelot had told him Merlin loved a good joke and the large man had quickly come to like Merlin for it even getting in on whatever pranks the slighter man was playing. He glanced about the hall before quickly catching on. He pulled on a face as if he had just been woken up and was not pleased by it. His hand clapped down on Merlin's shoulder as he made a show of trying to pull the well-known servant into the room roughly.

Merlin twisted out of the way. "I will have you know I am the Prince's servant!" He cried with slight indignity. Percival only advanced on him and raised his hand into a fist and swung at Merlin. The boy dodged and was now standing in the open doorway.

"You really should be more friendly!" Merlin said holding up his hands in a weak defense. Percival just pushed Merlin into the room entering it with a sour look on his face.

The door slammed shut and a few servants took off to get the boy some help. One for Lancelot, one for Gwaine and one for Arthur, panic on their faces. Merlin and Percival waited for a few seconds before laughing inside the room. "Okay, since we have just a few moments before they barge in here…" Merlin said still working on controlling his laughter. "Uther and Arthur are going on a trip to a neighboring Kingdom and Arthur wants you to come along. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan are coming as well."

Percival smiled shaking his head. "Alright, so how long will this be?" He asked already starting to sort through his things.

"About a month." Merlin said before he moved away from the door. Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur came crashing through the door just after he did so. The three looked between the knight and the servant. Lancelot began laughing and shaking his head using the doorway for support.

"Should have known…" Arthur said rubbing his temple with his hand while sighing in exasperation. "Really you two." Percival and Merlin just began a new round of laughing.

Gwaine was smiling at the pair. "Think of it this way, your servant gets along very well with your knights!" He offered up. "Even able to get the strong silent one in on jokes!"

"You have told them all?" Arthur asked Merlin calmly as he too began to grin. It must have been something to see a man who could easily break the thinner man in two roughly move the smaller one about. It was not a thought he entertained for very long.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said with his normal cheek. "Percival was the last one and there where others out there who do not know him as well and one thing lead to another and now there you go!"

Arthur shook his head. "Fantastic, my manservant is corrupting my knights." He said still unable to get the smile off his face. "Right you have more packing to do. Leave Sir Percival alone now."

Merlin shrugged and gave Percival a grin. "Duty calls." He said before walking around Arthur. There was some playful shoving between him and Gwaine as he moved on to head back to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

Merlin finally fell into his bed as the night began to fall. Of course Arthur would notice he was a bit tired. Merlin was just thankful that Arthur decided not to be too prattish about the prank earlier and let him off early to get some sleep.

It did not take long for sleep to come to him, yet it was a disturbed sleep.

_Knights with blue robes entered the ruins. They had yet to learn that the lady Jolene had been found. They entered the place to rest for the night and a small group went to look around the place. They happened to come across a simple alter with ash on it. However what caught their attention was the dress in the ash. One of them walked over and picked it up looking it over._

_"It is the Lady Jolene!" He shouted. The powder blue dress with delicate silver flowers was the most loved dress of their lady. She would wear it whenever she could. "The lady is dead!"_

_His shouts drew in the others of the group and soon a band of 10 where around the simple alter. This would distress their King greatly. A woman stepped out from behind a pillar. "What do we have here sister?" She said, her raven hair a give away as Morgana._

_Morgause stepped out from behind another pillar. "It would seem we have a small problem beloved sister…" She answered. "We cannot have them go and tell their King lies now can we?"_

_"I think not…" Morgana answered the two of them circling the men like a pair of panthers waiting for the kill. "How shall we deal with them?"_

_"Simple, make them cease to exist…" Morgause answered. Both women stopped grins on their faces as they chanted in time. The screams of the men where the last sound the moon heard that night._

Merlin sat bolt upright his eyes blazing a fiery gold hue. He was panting heavily from what he had just seen. As he sank back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling he felt that this journey was one he was going to soon regret. He turned onto his side and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

**R&R please! I love reading comments very much. I will finish my other story as soon as I get an idea of where to take it. This one is going now because, well I have an idea of where it goes!**


	4. Chapter 3: Who Yo Trying to Convince?

**I do not own BBC's Merlin or its characters. I jut thought of this story...**

* * *

Merlin's horse had been tied to Gwain's after the fifth time the boy fell asleep in the saddle. Yet after the twelfth time of falling off he had found himself sitting behind Lancelot. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier again. Before he knew it his head was on the knight's back as sleep claimed him. Arthur looked over at his servant concerned.

He had sent Merlin away early so he could get some sleep, yet it seemed his servant didn't do that at all. Lancelot could feel several pairs of eyes in his direction and glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping friend. A smile flickered on his features as if pleased to see him finally getting some rest. He looked to Arthur and debated on how much to tell him.

"Just nightmares sire." He settled for. "All the action from a few months back catching up to him is all." Arthur took the excuse muttering something about how much like a girl Merlin was as he rode ahead. Lancelot looked back at Merlin again, just what had spooked him last night?

By the time they set up for camp that night Merlin was looking a lot better and was stumbling among the other servants getting the nobles food and whatnot. It was another few hours before everyone started to settle down to go to sleep. Lancelot placing himself closer to Merlin than the rest, he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that maybe Merlin's nightmares were more than that.

_It was night as the halls twisted and turned before Merlin's eyes. He slowed at a door that just swung open for him. He was in a lady's chambers and he could hear a soft humming. He turned and saw that lady from the other night walking out from behind a screen brushing her hair._

_His brow furrowed, wasn't she dead? He had seen the act take place. Now that she was all cleaned up he could tell she was remarkably pretty, clear that she was part of royalty. He watched as she walked over to the covered mirror and sat down. She set the brush on the table before her and then reached up to pull the fabric away from the reflective surface._

_Merlin saw himself standing behind her, but the woman looking back at him made his blood freeze. Nimueh was sitting there, a loving smile on her lips as her eyes locked on him with a possessive light._

Merlin shot up on his bedroll looking terrified. No, it was a dream, a nightmare. They would go to Alysa's kingdom and find his lovely daughter was in fact back home safe and sound. She would look nothing like the woman he had seen murdered in his dream. Yes that would be the case, his breathing slowly became normal again as he laid back down. He turned feeling a comforting hand land on his shoulder.

Lancelot offered a smile that Merlin returned before drifting back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Right! Please R&R! I plan to finish both this one and Apprentice before starting a new fanfic for Hey Arnold... Yes I remember that show.  
**


End file.
